


Berk, the boy and his first believer.

by Meowwstic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Jack x Hiccup, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowwstic/pseuds/Meowwstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berk, a dark, cold, village, full of angry people with angrier pests. It was, however, the perfect place to stop and take a break for an immortal winter spirit with nothing better to do. See, in Berk, it snowed 9 months of the year. But that wasn't the only appeal, there was something else, or, someone rather. Not that he would fully admit it to himself, he knew, but he'd deny it if approached on the subject however. (Not that anyone saw him or paid attention enough too approach him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berk, the boy and his first believer.

**Author's Note:**

> First Frostcup fic, it isn't the best. But it will get better with further chapters!  
> Special thanks to istoleyourpanties on tumblr, Kate and Hicc and xBirthByAqua for giving me feedback and helping me find the motivation to continue! (Because I was going to give up OTL) I also apologize for any errors you see in there, I'm sure I got most but I'll read through this again when I'm not in a rush to get this uploaded and out of the way!

Berk, a dark, cold, village, full of angry people with angrier pests. It was, however, the perfect place to stop and take a break for an immortal winter spirit with nothing better to do. See, in Berk, it snowed 9 months of the year. Winter for as long as it was summer in most other places he would visit, and they didn't mind, they were Vikings, they embraced the cold with open arms. But that wasn't the only appeal, there was something else, or, someone rather. Not that he would fully admit it to himself, he knew, but he'd deny it if approached on the subject however. (Not that anyone saw him or paid attention enough _too_ approach him.)

There was a boy, brown hair and the greatest green in his eyes. Ever the optimist and always striving to be the best at whatever he tried, Jack admired that. He'd always sneak around on the wind, hopping from rooftop to rooftop in hopes of catching a glimpse of him. He always kept his distance though, approaching him could either cause complications (" _But if he sees me I'll never know what to say.")_ or the teen could just walk through him, Jack wasn't sure which would hurt him more, so obviously, he played it safe. But he'd crave more, he wanted to be closer to him. He wondered just how freckly his face was, from afar you can't tell much, and it bugged him. He was desperate to know just what kind of green his eyes were, was there any brown in them? From a distance they were a soft emerald like colour, but up close they could be so much more than that. He wondered if his hair was soft, how that brown fur he wore would feel, were his hands rough from the years of work?

These thoughts circulated his head for months before he even bothered to start getting closer. He didn't even know this boys name until a week or so before, when he'd heart his father calling him. _Hiccup,_ that was his name. Jack liked saying it, _Hiccup,_ he'd repeat it to himself over and over,  _Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup._ It was odd, but he liked it.  
And so, the night came, the night Jack decided it would be okay to linger just a little bit longer, venture a little bit further, take the leap and make some kind of contact with the boy he'd been fixated on for months. The first few times went horribly, he'd gotten too nervous and flown off elsewhere. But this night was different, this night he was determined, _This was going to happen. I'll say hello. I'll lightly frost up his wall, something._ He had planned every detail in his head, he was perfectly content and ready to go with the idea that he would enter the boys room and get that little bit closer, fully believing there was no way it could or would go wrong.

So, there he was, gracefully dashing up the steps that led to his room. Staff in hand and a somewhat dorky smile plastered on his face. If he wasn't a frozen immortal teenager, he'd be blushing and sweating nervously by now, for the first time in his regained life, he was glad that he wasn't human.  
He gulped as he came closer to the doorway, he could see into the boy's room, he could hear movement and there was a long, thing shadow of a person dancing about the floor. _This is it_ he told himself, _I'm doing this._

Jack tried to brush off any thoughts that he was being weird or creepy, _(_ Because sneaking into a boy's room after you've been watching him for a year isn't odd in the slightest.) and he decided to take the plunge. With one nimble and quick leap forward, he was standing in the entrance of the room, looking at the brunette teenager in awe. He was so close, a mere few feet away, he could see him, closely, in person. His face was just as freckly as he'd imagined, his eyes as clear and crystal like as he'd dreamed, and he didn't want to admit it, but the boy wore a confusingly cute look upon his already gut wrenchingly cute face. He was about to step forward when the other opened his mouth to speak - "...Hello?"

Jack froze, he couldn't have meant that for him. He lingered, startled in silence, surely he was calling out to someone else? It couldn't have been him. He was sure this boy wasn't the first one to see him in his life, he was positive that the greeting was meant for someone else, it wasn't for him. Was there someone in the doorway too? He didn't want to look, he didn't want to move his eyes away from the boy in front of him, he'd waited far too long for this moment.

Before he knew it the teen was walking towards him slowly, Jack flinched, preparing himself for the teen to walk straight through him and to someone else. But he stopped about a foot away, looking upwards to him. He was so close now that Jack could see faint traces of stubble along his chin, freckles on his neck, a scar on his chin. What was that from? He didn't look like the violent type, probably some kind of accident, either way, he thought it was cute.

It took him a few moments to realise he was staring, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the brunette's voice. "Uh, Hello?" his voice had a slight crack to it, a little squeak, it wasn't like he imagined at all, but he loved it anyway. "You're...kind of in my room." He laughed nervously, rubbing his elbow and looking around the room awkwardly.

Finally Jack said something, at first an inaudible jumble of sounds that somewhat resembled "I am", and then a solid, "Oh...Yeah, I am." He brought his hand up to the back of his head and ruffled his white spikes, what was he supposed to say? _Words_. He thought, _Say words. You've practiced this so many times._ But nothing came out like he'd imagined, nothing was said like he'd imagined it. This was far too awkward for his liking, he wanted to run, but at the same time he wanted to pull the slender brunette in for a hug. His head was horrifically conflicted, his stomach in knots, and his heart? Flipping out of his chest it was pounding that hard. "I..." he started, trailing off and pulling his hand back to his side, "Hiccup." He cleared his throat, giving the other a small smile. "You're...Hiccup."

  
"I am." came the reply, "But I don't think I know who you are," he continued, edging a little closer as he spoke. "and you're in my room..." he laughed again, a tiny, nervous giggle. And _god_ was it adorable. Jack attempted to say something, but found himself letting out a jumble of broken sounds and nervous noises instead.

There were a few more awkward silences, Hiccup being too unnerved by the stranger in his room to say anything, and Jack being too shocked to say something either.

"You can see me?"

"Yes?"

"He...He sees me!" Jack jumped backward, grin plastered across his pale face, staff fallen to the ground in the excitement, "He can see me, he can see me, he, can, see, me!" He cheered, Hiccup stood and stared. Was he not meant to see him? This guy was weird, cute, but weird. (Not that he'd admitted it to himself that he was cute yet, but he surely wasn't like anyone around in Berk.) After watching the mysterious white haired boy dance around his room for a minute or so, he spoke up - "Are you going to tell me who you are any time soon, or am I safe to assume I've gone insane?"

"Ah-!" Jack jumped forward, he was inches away from the other teen now, so close he could feel his breath hitting his chest, it was warm (a feeling that barely lasted a second thanks to his icy state, but he didn't mind.) "I...I'm Jack." He started, going through how to phrase it in his mind so he didn't sound _too_ ridiculous when he finally did explain. "Jack Frost."

Then came another painfully awkward silence.

Hiccups eyes widened as he came to the realisation of who was in his room, for years he had listened to the elder villagers talk about a spirit they only knew as the legend _Jokul Frosti._ He had always dreamed of seeing him one day, flying through the tree's and bringing the snow, finding him near the lake dancing on the ice that covered it, but he'd always imagined him as some kind of nymph, a spirit, not an actual person. And definitely not a young, attractive boy.

"I...I know you." he stepped back, "No. I've gone insane. Oh gods, I've finally cracked. You're not here. Oh Odin I'm mad." Jack's heart sank, _No, No I'm here! I'm here!_ he wanted to scream at him, he was there, _please, please realise it's me. I'm real._ but he remained silent, frozen in a state of panic and shock. "Hiccup." Jack extended his arm out and placed his hand on the younger boys shoulder. "I'm real."

Hiccup shook the hand away, shaking his head. "Great Odin's ghost, you can't be. My dad said so, you're a myth, a legend, you don't exist." He turned to look the frost spirit in the eyes, "Everyone laughed at me when I said you brought us the winters. When I blamed you for my terrible balance in the snow." Jack wanted to be offended that he was used as an excuse, but he just couldn't. "Are you real?"

Jack bent down to pick up his staff off of the floor, pulling it to his side and gripping it tightly. He waited a moment to see if the younger boy was going to say anything before he continued. He raised the staff, the top hook facing the wall behind the other, he jerked it back and let the most amazing blue light out into the room. It sparked, landed on the wall and painted a beautifully patterned ice across the wall. Swirls and intricate snowflake patterns spread across the room as the two watched. Hiccup stood in awe, and Jack, being...Jack, decided to take it another step further. He raised his hand, flicking his wrist lightly and gesturing for the boy to look up at his ceiling.

Hiccup's jaw dropped, small blue and white specks began to fall from above him. He held out his hands in an attempt to catch one, but they passed straight through his fingers and to the floor, where they eventually disappeared. "You...You're Jokul! You're him! Oh...Oh this changes _everything_!"

Their first meeting hadn't been exactly how Jack had planned, but he couldn't of hoped for better. And he was sure the second would be just as good, if not better. (And he was definitely determined to make it better, awkward silences were all well and good, but he actually wanted to hear the squeak in his voice.)

 


End file.
